Mistletoe and Wine
by EmilyElizabeth.x
Summary: A one shot that runs alongside 'Love Sucks'. Nessie prepares for her first Christmas with Damon. Mainly fluff.


_Since it's Christmas I thought I'd do a Dessie one shot for you guys. This is a little something I conjured up with the help of my wonderful best friend, Rhiannon. (Hence the O/C name. I think she'll appreciate this!) It doesn't really link in with my main fanfic, and it is mostly fluff and pretty uneventful but I thought it'd be fun. I hope you guys enjoy!  
If you haven't read my main fanfic yet, then you should check it out. It's called 'Love Sucks.'_

_I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries!_

…

Ah, Christmas. Delicious food, mistletoe kisses, pretty lights, music and gifts. The most wonderful time of the year, or so they say.

At this precise moment in time, I'm not entirely convinced that Damon Salvatore would agree. For almost three hours now he has reluctantly followed me around the tinsel-ridden mall as cheesy Christmas songs blare repeatedly in our ears, watching me jump from shop to shop in a desperate attempt to find an outfit for Caroline's New Year party next week. However, it's quickly becoming clear that dragging him along to shop with me on Christmas Eve wasn't exactly the brightest idea. He hasn't been very good at helping me choose a dress, either. Let's just say that if he had it his way, I'd end up suffocating in a tiny, tight-fitting number whilst baring as much of my chest as socially acceptable.

'How do I look?' I enquired, stepping out of the changing booth and doing a little twirl as I tried on the third dress from this shop. I pursed my lips as I glanced in the mirror. It was strapless and a pretty pastel blue colour that fell to just above my knees. It was much better than the previous one- a glittering red dress which barely even touched my thighs.

'Ravishing. Heavenly. Divine. Radiant, like an enchanting Goddess.' Damon responded playfully, that signature smirk playing on his lips as his eyes travelled up and down my body. He was slouching lazily on a chair positioned outside of the changing booths, several shopping bags on his arms containing my previous purchases.

I bit my lip in order to repress a giggle, raising an eyebrow at him instead. This process was starting to get tedious for me, which can only mean that he was bored out of his wits.

'You've said things to that effect about every single one of these damn dresses.' I moaned with a sense of frustration. All I wanted to do was get back to the Boarding House and sit in front of the fire with an old, cliché Christmas movie and a mug of steaming hot chocolate. But I couldn't do that until I'd bought my dress and I definitely was notgoing to waste a good shopping trip.

He shrugged and looked around at his surroundings. 'Well, Nessie you know this isn't really my scene.' I raised my eyebrows, anticipating a sarcastic remark, but he seemed to catch on and shot me an overly sweet smile. 'But, what can I say? You look gorgeous all of the time.' I shook my head and smiled slightly as I headed back into the booth to remove the dress.

'I give up. I'm getting this one.' I called out to him as I unzipped the back and stepped out of the dress. There was just another hour or so until closing time so there was no point in hanging around too long. This dress was decent and it would do for the occasion. I was in the process of slipping back into my skinny jeans when I felt a pair of warm hands on my bare hips.

'That's a shame. I have to admit, I actually preferred the red one.' Damon purred into my ear and he moved so his lips grazed my neck. I almost squealed in surprise, much to his delight.

'_Damon! _We're in a shop!_' _I hissed and slapped him on the arm while I attempted to shove him out of the booth. He pouted innocently, put his hands in the air and retreated into the seated area, leaving me blushing profusely. I put my head in my hands and laughed half-heartedly. For someone so incredibly annoying, I still enjoyed his company more than anybody else's.

This was going to be our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special. Damon had expressed to me a few weeks earlier about how much he hated this time of year, to which I responded by calling him a Grinch. It took a lot of convincing for him to let me decorate the house, but I was determined to change that cynical attitude and at least make Christmas an enjoyable day. 

As I emerged from the changing booth for the last time clutching the light blue dress, Damon raised his eyebrow. He followed me back out into the main area of the shop.

'So, are we done now?' He questioned. I nodded and he threw his hands up in the air in faux celebration. 'Hallelujah!'

'Now we just have to pay.' I nodded towards the line that was practically a mile long. He groaned exasperatedly. Maybe coming shopping on Christmas Eve wasn't the best idea, with or without Damon.

…

'Ok, so we're definitely done? Because if you're not finished, I'm leaving you here.' Damon remarked as he put his arm around me. 'I don't know how you managed to drag me along with you anyway. I'm the one who can compel people, not you.'

'Yes, we're done. And I'm pretty sure you agreed to take me, so suck it up.' I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he snickered.

'Well, I'll be damned if I ever set foot in another clothes store again.' He paused and looked down at the many shopping bags that were hanging from his free arm. 'You know, I don't think this look is really doing much for my badass image.'

'I don't know _what _you're talking about. I happen to think you look _very _badass right now.' He snorted. 'Anyway, I can't understand why you thought this was such a drag. I was under the impression that you wanted to do some Christmas bonding with me.' I pouted teasingly, and he raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to me.

'Well, there is one particular type of 'Christmas bonding' that I wouldn't mind trying later.' He breathed mischievously into my ear. I looked back at him and bit my lip flirtatiously. 'Oh really?'

'Yes, really..' He murmured in reply and kissed me gently on the cheek. I sniggered quietly.

As we made our way to the exit of the mall Damon stopped suddenly and jerked backwards slightly. I turned to him in confusion to see that he had been grabbed on the arm by a tall, slender, beautiful, blonde woman.

'Damon Salvatore?' I could immediately tell by her accent that she was English. I watched his face closely as he tried to figure out who this woman was, and saw a spark of recognition which was closely followed by a sneaky look up and down her body which caused my stomach to contract with a pang of jealousy. I tried to keep my face neutral, which was harder than you might think.

'Ah, Rhiannon! Hello stran-' He was cut off though, as this _Rhiannon _grabbed him by his leather jacket and gave him a firm, lingering kiss on the mouth.

My eyes bulged as I watched the exchange and it took more than a second for Damon to comprehend what was happening. His eyes widened and he rapidly pulled his head away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I don't even know what expression was on my face but it must have been bad because Damon looked at me, his face regretful. 'Um, Rhiannon. This is my _girlfriend, _Nessie. Nessie, this is Rhiannon. She's an… old friend.'

She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked between the two of us. 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' A look of embarrassment crossed her features and she looked genuinely flustered.

I managed to force an icy smile, despite the fact that I had suddenly developed a strong feeling of rage that gave me the burning desire to rip this stranger's throat out. 'Oh, no it's fine.' I said through gritted teeth, though I could hear the bitterness seeping into my own voice like acid. _It's not like you just jumped on my boyfriend like a freaking tick or anything._

'I'm sorry Damon, really. I'm only back in town for a few days. Just seeing some old friends.' She looked at me and pursed her lips.

'You know, I never really pictured you getting into a long term relationship. But, if things go wrong you're welcome to get in contact.'

Now, that was unnecessary.

Ensue the awkward silence. I sucked in a deep breath and stared at my feet, still resisting the urge to sink my teeth into her neck. Thankfully, she took the silence as a hint. 'I should probably go.'

'Um, yeah-'

Before Damon could give a proper response I had grabbed him firmly by the arm and started walking briskly in the direction of the car. I screwed my face up as I replayed the last sixty seconds in my mind, completely perplexed. I looked to Damon, wordlessly demanding an explanation.

'Nessie, I honestly have no idea what the _hell _that was.'

I ignored him. 'You must have been pretty good friends, huh?'

'Oh come _on. _We hooked up a couple of times. It was before I met you though, so why does it even matter?'

'A _couple_ of times?' I pressed.

'Maybe seven. Or eight.'

I stopped walking and scoffed at him in disbelief.

'There were no strings attached, I swear. It was over a long time too. She's a vampire, Nessie. She moves around a lot and I've known her for over a hundred years. She might look pretty but, let me tell you, she's not the brightest bulb in the box. Hardly girlfriend material.'

Silence.

'Oh come on. I didn't initiate any of that, you saw everything! She practically jumped me!'

'Yeah, right after you checked her ass out. I freaking saw that!' I growled jealously.

'Trust me, babe, she ain't got nothing on you.'

I scoffed and shook my head as we approached the car in silence. As I simmered over what just happened, I was completely aware of how childish I was being and how I couldn't really blame Damon for having exes, or anything of the sort. Hell, I knew as soon as I met him that he was a womanizer and it soon became very clear that, over the century his existence spanned, he hadn't exactly been celibate; but that didn't cease my newfound desire to rip Rhiannon's throat out. She kissed _my_ boyfriend, quite sensually, I must add, right before my eyes, before even saying three words to him. Who does that? I don't think that even happens in movies. Stupid bimbo. And now I was blanking Damon for it. Totally mature.

The situation led to me reminiscing the time before we got together, when Damon thought that I was flirting with Matt. He busted his way into the Grill and marched me straight out in an act of jealousy which eventually caused us to share our first kiss. I guess this flaw was predominant in both of us.

The car ride would have been dead silent if the radio hadn't been blaring. When we arrived home I saw Damon glance in my direction from the corner of my eye.

'You're still mad at me, hm?' He pursed his lips as he turned the ignition off.

I sighed and came to the decision that I had let my possessiveness rule for long enough. 'I'm not mad, Damon. You should know by now that I get jealous. I'm sorry for being such a whiny little bitch.'

He smiled one-sidedly and chuckled. I giggled too. Somehow, his smile always managed to wash away any negative feelings that were lurking. He leaned in closer to me. 'Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I love you every part of you. Whininess included.' He said, which was closely followed by a tender kiss. He ran his hands through my hair and smiled. 'Now, you, _pretty_ little thing, better get inside and help Elena and Stefan get prepared for tomorrow, hm?'

I raised an eyebrow as I unbuckled my seatbelt. 'Oh, so you're not helping?'

'Oh, come _on. _I have much better things to do than help prepare the Christmas dinner. You know, a nice fresh sorority girl would suit me just fine.'

I scowled at him in mock disgust and gave him a quick kiss just before I climbed out of the car. He stayed seated, gave me a wave and then drove off speedily.

I had no idea where he was headed, but I'd never expected Damon to actually help us out. It'd had been enough of a struggle for Elena and I to convince Stefan to assist us. It seemed that both of the Salvatore brothers are Scrooges when it comes to Christmas, so we took it upon ourselves to douse a little Christmas spirit into the Salvatore household. We put up lights and ceiling decorations, and spent over an hour decorating a huge tree that we'd put in the lounge. We also insisted on cooking a traditional Christmas dinner with the four of us and Jeremy, much to Damon's distaste.

I headed inside to the kitchen to join Stefan and Elena, who were both busy peeling vegetables.

'Ness, you're back!' Elena beamed at me.' 'Did you find a dress?'

'I should hope so. We were considering sending out a search party. We thought you'd got lost.' Stefan joked.

'Yeah, I did actually.' I paused and grinned amusedly. 'Nice apron, Stef. You're looking real badass there, with your potato peeler.'

Elena laughed heartily and Stefan shook his head and chuckled as he shoved a saucepan into my hand.

'Shut up and get to work.'

…

Damon conveniently arrived home about half an hour after we'd finished in the kitchen, just as Elena informed me that she and Stefan were going to be spending the night at her home.

'Ooh, looks like we have the place to ourselves. Perfect.' He winked, and Elena made a gagging sound from the corner of the room. She snickered triumphantly as my face reddened, but left the room to look for Stefan, who was setting up the table ready for tomorrow.

Damon placed his hands on my hips and I turned around so that I was facing him.

'Nice timing, Mister. Where've you been?'

'Oh, nowhere in particular.' He smiled angelically, though I knew that he'd been up to something. I could tell that he was about to change the subject when an item on the counter seemed to catch his eye. He flashed a mischievous smile as he reached over to seize it.

Mistletoe.

His hypnotic, icy blue eyes now held a playful spark as he lifted the mistletoe above my head. A giggle escaped my lips as I slid my arms around his neck, breathing in his strong cologne. He leant down to my level and I closed my eyes impulsively as he pressed his soft lips gently to mine, sending that oh-so-familiar tingling sensation surging through my body. A few seconds later I heard the mistletoe hit the ground as Damon tenderly cupped my face with his strong hands, and I could feel his lips smiling against my own.

It took a few moments for me to remember our surroundings, which caused me to pull away, only after planting one more quick, soft peck on his lips. He glowered sulkily.

'Well, it seems I've been under the impression that you hated Christmas. What was that all about?' I enquired playfully.

'Well, I suppose that would be of the perks..' He murmured.

Stefan cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen.

'Yes, brother, we know you're here. There really is no need to announce yourself.' Damon's tone quickly transitioned to bored and monotonous.

'Get a room.' Stefan called out scornfully.

'Seriously? Would you like me to recall the hundreds of times that I've walked in on you and Elena in much more compromising positions than this?' Damon suggested. Stefan rolled his eyes, ignored his comment and looked to me.

'Elena told me to come get you. She's opening a bottle of wine in the lounge and, I quote, "only people with Christmas spirit are invited". Which apparently means that I don't' qualify because, despite the fact that I've spent all of today helping prepare for tomorrow, I'm not _festive _enough.' He shrugged sarcastically, and I let out a laugh and went to join Elena on the sofa. She had a large glass of wine ready for me.

'Everything's ready for tomorrow. We did good.' She said victoriously as she handed me my glass.

'We did.' I agreed, as we clinked our glasses together and each took a sip of the wine. I'd always found that talking to Elena was so easy, which meant that it didn't take long for us to get into one of our lengthy chats. After a little while, Stefan made an appearance, and much to my surprise, Damon also decided to grace us with his presence, clasping his trademark glass of Bourbon. He pulled me up from my position on the sofa and sat himself down, then pulled me onto his lap and I nestled myself into a comfortable position. We had a good laugh. Damon and Stefan actually acted like civilised brothers for a short period of time. We had fun, and even though Damon was trying to maintain his restrained front, I could tell that he was enjoying himself, which sadly, was a rare sight. The time passed quickly, and by the time Stefan and Elena decided to retreat, it was almost midnight.

The house was, of course, much quieter after the two of them left. Damon went to fetch himself another drink, and so I sat alone in the lounge, looking around proudly at myself and Elena's handiwork. The dim lighting in the room meant that the glowing fairy lights on the tree reflected off of every polished surface. The lit fire made everything feel warm and cosy, and I smiled to myself, feeling a rush of festivity. Christmas had always been my favourite time of year. As I continued to look around the room, I noticed that two delicately wrapped packages had been placed under the tree and I moved from the couch and knelt onto the wooden floor to get a closer look.

'Hey, it's not Christmas yet.' A voice came from the doorway. I turned to look at my boyfriend who was pointing at me accusingly. I looked at the clock. 23.58. Close enough.

I sat myself down properly, a wave of guilt overcoming me. We had come to an agreement a while back not to buy anything for each other. 'Damon, I thought we agreed-'

'Yeah, yeah, we agreed. No presents.' He came to sit beside me on the floor and put a squeezed my leg. 'Just consider these a token of my love for you, ok? You might as well open them now, since it's practically Christmas Day.' He picked up the smaller package and handed it to me.

The label read:

Dear Renesmee,  
All my love, Damon x

I laughed half-heartedly, though I could feel my heart swelling up inside of my chest. 'Look at you, Mr I-Hate-Christmas. I think you're actually getting the hang of this.' A feeling of curiosity overcame me as I tore open the shimmering red wrapping paper to reveal an antique black velvet box.

I looked to Damon hesitantly, who nodded at me to go on, a look of anticipation on his face. Being as careful as possible, I opened the box to find the most beautiful ruby necklace I'd ever seen. The glistening, elegant stone had been delicately cut into a heart shape and embedded within a thin layer of glittering diamonds.

I clasped a hand over my mouth and gasped aloud, completely stunned by its beauty. I was practically speechless. 'Damon, this is so beautiful!' My voice was almost a whisper as I stared at the magnificent piece of jewellery.

He took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes. 'I'm glad you like it. It belonged to my mother.' His voice was no more than a murmur. I felt a gush of emotion and I could feel myself welling up, but I knew that he had more to say so I simply stayed quiet and listened.

'I loved her more than anything in the world. She used to wear this necklace every day. I think I'm right in saying that it belonged to her mother first.' He paused, and just stared at me intensely for a few seconds. 'I've held onto this for a long time now, and over the years I've debated selling it, or auctioning it. But in the end- like the sentimental bastard I am- I decided to keep it, in case I ever found somebody worthy to give it to.' His voice wavered slightly, and he paused again, as though he was trying to piece his words together in his head. I swore I could see tears gathering in his beautiful blue orbs. I continued to listen, feeling the tears in my own eyes threatening to spill over.

'Renesmee, you're everything to me. You're the most beautiful, kind-hearted woman that I've ever met, and I've honestly never felt happier than when I'm spending time with you. I've waited over a hundred years to give this to a person, and I could live another thousand more but I don't think I'll ever find anybody as deserving as you. So you won't ever, _ever _have to worry about any exes that may reappear because it will_ always_ be you. You've made me a better person, and I love you so much, Nessie. With all of my heart.' His voice was truthful, sincere and raw with emotion.

I hadn't even noticed that my tears had spilled over until he reached over to gently wipe my cheek with his thumb.

'Damon- I-' I took a deep breath and smiled, reaching for his hand as I felt myself welling up again. 'You _know _that I love you. You mean the absolute world to me and I owe you so much. And this-' I looked down at the item incredulously. 'This is the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me. Thank you. Thank you _so_ much.' The corners of his mouth upturned into a smile as he removed the magnificent shimmering necklace from its box and placed it around my neck. We shared a sweet kiss, just before he handed the next package over to me.

'I know you'll _love _this one.' His voice had returned to his normal tone now, and he had that smirk on his face, leaving me feeling curious.

I ripped the paper right off of it, and I knew what it was instantly. I laughed wholeheartedly as I held up the tight, red glittering dress that I'd tried on that very same day.

'So that's where you disappeared to this afternoon.' I couldn't help but giggle at my nutcase of a boyfriend, who must have driven all the way back to the mall on the busiest day of the year, straight after an already stressful shopping trip, to pick up a _dress_. 'You're impossible.'

'What can I say? I just really liked that dress on you.' He murmured, and I laughed again. This time he laughed with me.

'Well, now I feel bad about not buying _you_ a present.' I pursed my lips and he shrugged. 'Well, if it makes you feel better, I technically didn't _buy_ either of those.'

I looked down at the dress and gasped exaggeratedly in mock horror, giving him a playful slap on the arm. 'Damon! You _thief_!'

He smirked and moved closer to me. 'Like I was going to spend another hour waiting in line in that store.'

He glanced at the clock. 00.00.

'Merry Christmas.' He said as he reached over to kiss me.

'Merry Christmas.' I murmured a reply against his lips.

I broke the kiss and gently pushed him away from me for a moment.

'You know, I do have a present of sorts for you.' I informed him, biting my lip seductively he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, really?' His lips were at my ear then, his voice barely a whisper. The slightest touch of his soft lips grazing my skin caused the hairs on my neck to stand on end. He began kissing my neck softly, then moved ever so slightly, only to plant tender, lingering kisses all the way down my jawline. My heart was thumping rapidly in my chest and I could feel the heat of my body gradually rise as my breathing sped up in time with his. Growing impatient, I clasped his face and brought his lips firmly down on mine. He kissed me eagerly in response, sending a surge of electric shocks right through me. I knotted my fingers into his hair as he fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, needing to feel him as close to me as possible, but he broke the dizzying, fiery kiss for a moment so that he could fervently tear the fabric away from my body.

A smug smile played on my lips, and I caught my breath for a moment while Damon was left gazing lustfully at my exposed physique with a wide-eyed expression. When I'd said I had a Christmas present for him, there was an element of truth to it. Because at this particular moment, he was admiring my brand new Victoria's Secret lingerie. Well, it was a special occasion after all.

'Oh, I like this.' His lips spread into a wayward smile as I pulled his t-shirt over his head to reveal his flawlessly toned abdomen. I caught sight of him grinning just before he kissed me again, this time even more urgently than before. It didn't take long for the both of us to lose all sense of time and reality, and almost instantaneously, he occupied all of my senses and completely consumed every single one of my thoughts. Nothing else mattered.

The start of our first Christmas together couldn't have been more perfect.

…  
_I hope you guys enjoyed that. It wasn't very eventful, but I had fun writing it. I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and that you enjoy the rest of the holidays! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
